Percy Jackson and the Olympians: Sex Love
by TheWRITER006
Summary: The war with Gaia is over, its time for rejoice. Percy and Annabeth have their time, all alone at Percy's place. Wondering what would that like be? Well, that's not it... Percy and Annabeth's passion for *love* gets the Olympians all *horny*... Even the maiden goddess get the mood swing...Don't believe me? Read on... And open your minds to the beauty of Sex Love!


**The war with Gaia was over, even Setne's case was taken care of** ; Percy and Annabeth were sitting on a bench admiring the view of the central park. Percy leaned in and started kissing Annabeth's neck. Annabeth jerked away.

Annabeth said "Percy… what are you doing?"

Percy said "Just loving you..."

She said "Not here. There are kids watching."

Percy looked around and saw a five year old staring at him.

Percy said, leaning in for a kiss "Uh... You're right. You want to come to my place, Mom and Paul are not home."

Annabeth blushed "What are you thinking of Seaweed brain?"

Percy said "Something you would like to see but haven't,yet."

Annabeth said "Oh... Maybe..."

Percy said "Come on... you will like it. You love me, right?"

Annabeth said "Yes."

Percy said "Even Jason and Piper would have already... done it."

Annabeth said "You sound jealous."

Percy said "Aren't you?"

Though Annabeth didn't want to say but she has been a little jealous that things like romance and stuff came easy to Piper. She took in a deep breath and determined, she headed with Percy to his place.

Annabeth stepped into Percy's home.

Percy closed the door and took off his shirt.

Percy said "You're heating the place up, babe."

Annabeth said, feeling the heat "Am I?'

Percy neared making Annabeth lean against the wall. He put his hands on her waist and kissed her. He then started pushing her into the wall making her wet.

Annabeth removed Percy's remaining clothing and...

Annabeth said "Oh my god! It's BIG..."

Percy said "Son of the god of horses, my dear...Ahhh!"

Annabeth connected her lips with Percy's horse-spot... and started licking it.

Percy heaved "OH MY...Ahh...Uhh...mmmmm..."

Then she put it all in...

Percy said "HOLY... DON'T YOU EVER STOP...Ahhh..."

Annabeth was all wet, she sucked the cock hard, getting deeper, deeper, DEEPER... She was feeling HOT, so hot, that it got the attention of Aphrodite and she had a look(more like peeped).

Aphrodite said "Ohh... Young love! Such passion... If only I had a handy husband(sigh)."

Hephaestus snorted "If only you ever let me..."

Aphrodite said "What are you saying you..."

Hephaestus said "Me, what? You know I am a mechanic and I also have a metal... which I had designed to be better than... And also these hands have a lot of experience... huh? Who am I even telling? The so called goddess of love, (sigh) who hasn't even had a metal bang."

Somehow that got Aphrodite's intrigued.

Aphrodite said, shocked "You have a metal dick?"

Hephaestus said "Titanium, very strong! Revolutionised the principle, its strong, hard but still lust smooth... well you don't seem to be interested. Do you?"

Aphrodite said, having second thoughts "Mmmhm... i want to see it."

Hephaestus said "And?"

Aphrodite said "I will do things you can never imagine."

She pranced.

Below on earth, things got a lot sexier.

Annabeth was lying naked on bed. Percy was fingering her smooth sexy body, and then his hands came upon the *mountains*, the perfect size not huge but not small either. He shoved his horsy-cock between them.

Annabeth heaved "Oh my boobies-"

Then he approached something lower, more lower... He started rubbing it, Annabeth grimaced, he then started licking it...

Annabeth said "Baby...uhhh...so good...why didn't we do this earlier...Ahhhh..."

fingering it...

Annabeth said "Ooohh...Fucking god of sex...yyeeaa...ahhhhmm..."

banging it!

Annabeth screamed "Ahhh...holy fucking...*ancient greek curses*... move it you, horseman!"

He was now on top of Annabeth, banging hard, grabbing her boobs. Annabeth shrieked and pulled Percy into a hard kiss. The ultimate sex, Percy gave into Cumming.

Annabeth said, the spirit getting to her "YOU CAN'T STOP... SHOVE IT UP MY ASS, you seaweed brain."

Percy said "As you wish, WISE ASS."

Annabeth posed a horse, Percy moved his hand against Annabeth's elegant body and did what he is best at- he rode it, and he rode it HARD, almost to the point that Annabeth started neighing...mmm...

Percy said "HEEEEHHAAAAA...Ah...HOW DO YOU LIKE IT NOW?"

Annabeth face was smoking red now "Ahhh...mmm... FASTER!"

Suddenly pink mist started to gather around them- Aphrodite's blessing. Annabeth's body glowed, her boobs were enlarged hotness, Percy's dick couldn't have been anymore erect and *smooth*... The pace was godly now!

Meanwhile, Hephaestus and Aphrodite got a hell lot more cozy...

Hephaestus was rocking it hard, well at least his fully automatic titanium dick was...

Aphrodite was shrieking, for the first time "Oh Hephaestus!...I will kill you... WHY DIDN'T YOU SHOW ME YOUR DICK DURING OUR WEDDING, I DIDN'T HAD TO MAKE OUT WITH THAT STUPID ARES THEN..."

Hephaestus said "HUH? YOU LIKE IT, BABE... It's fully automatic, customized with gel to smooth-en the metal-"

Aphrodite screamed "Ahhh...mmm...*heave*...You are an ANIMAL...I fucking love it... AHAHAHHHHH..."

The environment got so sexy... that Zeus couldn't control, and he looked desperately at Hera.

Hera said "What do you want, my love?"

Zeus replied "Exactly" and grabbed her from the back.

Hera was more than happy to comply... Lightning and thunder rocked the sky all night long...

While at the council room all the major gods except Zeus, Hera, Hephaestus, Aphrodite and Ares, were waiting fro the rest to come.

You must be wondering about where is Ares... well he happened to pass by Aphrodite and Hephaestus... and Hephaestus now that it dawned on him that how much fun he was missing out because of Ares, he simply burned him with hellish fire...

Hephaestus growled "That's for fucking my wife..."

Ares said "Ow..." (That was all he could say)

Aphrodite said "YEAH Baby! you make me feel even HOTTER..."

Hephaestus said "I still haven't activated the special mode..."

Aphrodite panted "Oh YES!"

Hephaestus activated the special mode.. the titanium dick widened, gel oozing out and making the dick smooth like butter... godly butter... Then the dick started to rotate 360 degrees, sending ripples through Aphrodite's smoking hot body...

Aphrodite tensed "Oh my...Uhhh..."

Then Hephaestus switched to manual.

Hephaestus said, heaving "You are going to feel it, baby. At least i will... AHHHHHHH..."

He surely turned out to be one of the handy gods, more than even Aphrodite could IMAGINE...

Aphrodite screamed, eyes red "AHHHH...UUHHH...MMMMHHMHMH...GOD SAVE ME... OHHH... SEXY...FUCK, FUCK, FUCK... YOU ARE THE GOD OF FUCK...AAAAHAHHHHH..."

Hephaestus loaded the titanium and it sparkled..

Aphrodite said "UHH...AHHH...KeeP iT COMING..."

It did, it was made for this... the titanium dick rocked and released, more like rocketed- godly CUM.

Aphrodite said "Let's do this again, tomorrow."

Hephaestus passed out.

Well, Zeus wasn't done yet... After 100 different positions at 100 different destinations, he still craved for more...

Hera panted "My dear, are you done?"

Zeus said "Your hot body is not letting me stop."

Hera liked a compliment but hearing the same compliment over hundred times in row, really gets you...

Hera said "Please, honey...Ahhh...It's hurting, now... Let's just stop.."

Zeus said "WHAT?"

Zeus took his prickle out of Hera's red hot ass...

Zeus wanted to be angry but just looking at Hera... glowing boobs... tight pussy...juicy ass... He just couldn't stop his majestic dick.

Zeus said "I am the king of gods. And with great responsibility comes great need for sex."

Hera said "But, we have been doing this for 4 hours straight."

Zeus said "Well, i haven't cummed, yet. Maybe i should just go look out for mortal women. That's what you want, right?"

That got Hera angry, being compared to mere mortal women... Her aura rejuvenated... Her body glow intensified...Her ass became smooth like it hadn't been even touched.

She teleported with Zeus to their royal chambers and tied him to the bed...

A silk lingerie shimmered her nipples and pussy, and complemented her curves... She neared Zeus, with each step Zeus' dick rippled...

Zeus was overjoyed, but a little afraid. This was the first time, he was not leading, which made him even more excited.

Hera said, as her hair touched Zeus' face "This is the only thing, you are going to remember the rest of your life."

Hera pestered Zeus' face with warm kisses, she massaged his facial features with her silk smooth boobs.

Zeus said "Remove your lingerie!"

Hera said "Not so fast."

She gave him a lap dance so good, that Zeus' dick almost got to exploding point.

She bend forward and licked it. Removing her panty she posed it towards Zeus. Zeus jerked forward with all his might but couldn't reach Hera's pussy, he was trapped tied to the bed and that's why he was powerless.

She sucked his cock whole, Zeus closed his eyes savoring the moment, his roman counterpart Jupiter collided with him and they were one. Enjoying the blow job. Well Hera wasn't alone, Juno collided with her.

Hera removed her bra, Zeus' eyes came out. The combination of Hera and Juno had made her the sexiest thing in the universe for Zeus.

Hera prodded Zeus' dick lightly, then in a flash she put it inside her tight pussy.

Zeus relaxed "Ahh.."

Hera then shoved it in.

Zeus screamed "AHH...MOMMY..."

She was banging ZEUS.

Zeus panted "OH MY DICK..."

Hera grabbed Zeus' sweating face and got him into the longest kiss ever while banging her might into Zeus. It was because Zeus was in a state of powerlessness, that he was feeling it for real, that was otherwise concealed due to his power and he was loving it like HELL.

He screamed "HARDER...FASTER...BITCH, FUCK ME.."

She did and was gifted with a burst of god cum. She got to become a mother again and this time Zeus wasn't sad at all. He was actually looking forward to having a few more.

Coming back to the council room. Everyone was feeling horny and they were watching the live telecast of Percy and Annabeth (Just like in The lightning Thief).

Poseidon said "GO SON! Fuck that owl head!"

Percy and Annabeth were so passionate that they had caused stirrings in Athena and Artemis. Athena was feeling something hot below, while Artemis couldn't control her boobs from swaying.

Apollo said "Finally, you feeling it, sis. Looks like Athena is having it too. Good Lord! i should be going, i need some love."

Hermes said "Uh... i should get going, some urgent matter just risen. We can have this meeting later, maybe after a few hours..."

Zeus' shout echoed mt. Olympus "TOMORROW!AHHH..."

Poseidon said "Looks like someone is having fun."

Poseidon looked towards Demeter and neighed. Demeter though tempted, decided that she would just go for a mortal.

Artemis couldn't stand it anymore and went looking for Orion.

Everyone else left too, until only Athena and Poseidon were left alone.

Poseidon got up and started walking towards Athena. Athena though normally would have known what to do, but today her mind was preoccupied with something else only-sex, and looking at Poseidon she just blushed.

She looked away and saw her daughter get cozy with son of Poseidon, which made her more uncomfortable.

Poseidon reached Athena from back and Athena tumbled into Poseidon's soothing arms. Poseidon started pushing from the back... Athena could feel something big, hard reach out to her, ready to merge into her body.

Poseidon started kissing Athena's neck.

Athena jerked away and said, shyly "What are you doing?"

He replied "Just loving you."

She blushed and Poseidon removed his pants, which made her blush more before just succumbing to her mad desire. Well, being the goddess of wisdom she did know everything there's to know about sex, but receiving it first hand and that too from god of *horses* is a different thing altogether...

The night glowed with an intimate essence...

Even Kronos was thinking that if he would have been a nicer father, he would have been having a moment with Rhea and produced a more powerful god than Zeus.

Getting back to our hero- Percy cummed and Annabeth released a sigh.

Percy sighed "It was awesome!"

Annabeth broke into sleep.

Percy winked "Might as well."

He then cuddled Annabeth and slept peacefully.

Aphrodite on the other hand, couldn't just stop thinking about titanium... And gave Hephaestus a make over and *polished* his metallic parts.

Athena woke up to find, Poseidon's dick up her ass.

Athena said "Gross!" before blacking out.

Zeus slept for almost two days, before regaining his composure.

Hera was blessed with a baby son, who somehow turned out to be just fine... maybe it was Zeus' approach which was ruining her babies. Who knows?

Apollo opened his eyes to find himself among a bunch of sleeping nymphs.

Hermes had delivered many *intimate* messages, last night and was busy snoring; even George and Martha were tired, looked like they lend a hand to Hermes in seduction.

Artemis woke up on hunting grounds, she was hung upside-down fully naked, Orion was snoring on the floor. Looked like they played some BDSM... that too with...*hunting*...

The End!


End file.
